¿Por qué Bella no llegó al altar?
by karen vera
Summary: Un final alternativo al capítulo de Amanecer en el matrimonio de Bella y Edward.


_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Este es un final alternativo al capítulo de original del matrimonio de Edward y Bella…**_

_**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**¡Qué lo disfruten!**_

**One Shot**

**¿Por qué Bella no llegó al altar?**

Mañana era el gran día, la anhelada unión y la manera en que Edward quería resolver las diferencias humano-vampíricas. Se lo advertí diciéndole que, en estos tiempos, esa era la manera en que una joven le cuenta a sus padres que está embaraza, pero para él mis palabras carecían de argumentos sólidos, en cambio, la oficialización de nuestra relación, para él, era lo más importante, quizá una forma de congraciarse con su alma que creía perdida. Cada vez que le repetía mi discurso anti-matrimonio me contemplaba con suspicacia y sonreía, tal como lo hacía siempre que no le parecía bien mi opinión. Me besaba y entre caricias intentaba hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero dilaté la respuesta cuanto pude hasta la noche en que nos quedamos solos en su casa y concretó su propuesta con un hermoso anillo heredado de su verdadera madre.

Se inclinó ante mí como todo un caballero y extendió su mano para jurarme amor eterno y yo a él. Nos amábamos, de eso no cabía duda, habíamos nacido el uno para el otro, aunque hubiésemos tardado un siglo en encontrarnos. Pero este amor era fuerte, único, indisoluble, con una carga de pasión que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que lo veía.

—Te amo —le juré con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

—Tú eres mi vida —respondió con sus ojos bañados en ternura.

Cogió mi mentón con su mano y poco a poco fue inclinando el rostro hasta alcanzarme los labios. Su lengua fría me provocó un escalofrío. Lo notó y me aferró más a su cuerpo pétreo.

—Muy pronto serás la _señora Cullen_ —musitó en un susurro esperanzado. Reí, aún tenía el corazón divido.

Mi querido amigo, mi mejor confidente y mi compañero durante toda la dolorosa ausencia de Edward —cuando él decidió alejarse para que, a su juicio, yo retomara una vida normal—, vagaba por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. Quería explicarle los motivos de mi decisión: siempre Edward, pero que a él también lo amaba, aunque de un modo distinto. Fue imposible no recordarlo, mientras Alice pulía mi piel, preparándome para ser la novia más hermosa que nadie hubiese visto jamás.

Sus dedos hábiles y gélidos recorrían mi cabello, formando trenzas y torniquetes, unidos unos tras otro. Podía sentir la textura suave de mi piel, lograda tras varias horas de masajes y limpiezas. La felicidad parecía plena, excepto porque esos ojos negros me observaban desde mi misma mente con reproche: "nunca te lo voy a perdonar", me decía aquella mirada feroz y dulce a la vez, aguada por las lágrimas de la traición.

Ahogué un suspiro, conteniendo una fuerte presión en el pecho. "Jake" susurré en un murmullo apenas audible, sin embargo, la mirada acusadora de mi cuñada me despabiló.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó inquisidora con su agradable voz cantarina. No lo contesté y ella negó en silencio y continuó con su trabajo.

¡Oh, santo cielo mi pequeño Jacob! Me comí una lágrima sangrante y un nudo se me posó en medio de la garganta, tensándome las palabras y escociéndome los ojos. Aunque traté, fue imposible no reconocer su sonrisa como mía, cuando nos volvimos en Forks. El estómago se me apretó al recordar nuestros interminables días juntos, a pesar del agujero que me había provocado Edward al partir. Pero, el corazón se me hizo añicos al rememorar la calidez de su beso apasionado, simple y lleno de vida. Quizá Jake tenía razón…

Podía vivenciar como si se hubiesen invertido los roles, la abismante y quemadora sensación de traición que él sentía. ¡Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía motivos para pensarlo! Con mucho cuidado de que Alice no lo notara, elevé mi dedo índice para enjugarme una lágrima antes que se derramara por mi mejilla y estropeara la obra de arte que ella había construido para su hermano preferido.

La mirada incesante de Alice me increpaba, ella lo sabía, aunque se mantenía a mi espalda. Era mi amiga, quería contárselo, necesitaba saber su opinión, pero había un factor desequilibrante de nuestra peculiar relación de amistad: era la hermana y mejor amiga de ese chico maravilloso que me esperaba en el altar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua con azúcar? —me ofreció con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, gracias…

Sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en fuera del cuarto de baño fue arremetida por mi madre y Esme. Ambas estaban ansiosas por verme, pero ella las detuvo con cautela: "necesita estar solas unos minutos". Podía imaginar su hermosa sonrisa de niña inocente tras la puerta que nos separaba.

Me largué a llorar, como si me estuviesen arrancando las vísceras a pedazos. A él también lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Afirmé mi cabeza entre mis manos abiertas, con el corazón brincándome por sentirme tan miserable. Él no se lo merecía.

Salí de aquel cuarto que me estaba asfixiando, mientras ese pomposo y elegante vestido blanco me estrangulaba aún más la culpabilidad. Necesitaba aire o me daría un ataque de pánico allí mismo. Caminé por el vestíbulo de Carlisle hasta alcanzar la terraza sur, contraria a donde se celebraría la boda.

Posé mis ojos en la inmensidad de aquellos árboles milenarios y llenos de tradición que, seguramente, habían visto crecer a varias generaciones de Quileutes. Me sentía inquieta, confusa… no como se debería sentir una novia feliz en el día de su matrimonio. Y pensarlo era fatal, porque mi cabeza se zambullía una y otra vez en las posibilidades de haber escogido a Jacob.

—Te amo, Bella —oía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y esas palabras cavaban con ira en mi seguridad. Esa frase enérgica e imperiosa nacía de los labios de Edward, pero también de Jake. Mi Jacob.

Necesitaba hablar con mi amigo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que las decisiones se tornaran irreversibles. Contemplé el paisaje buscando una respuesta… hasta que lo vi a él.

Estaba en su forma humana, con el torso desnudo y una expresión triste y suplicante a la vez. Lo continué mirando para intentar explicarle y él avanzó unos pasos más hacia la terraza bajo mis pies. "¡Perdóname!", quise decirle, en cambio de mis labios liberados nació:

—¡Te amo!

Se encogió de hombros, incrédulo. Pero desafiante volvió a elevar el mentón ya con una mirada lupina cargada de seguridad.

—No es un juego, Bells —gritó, sin importar que alguien lo oyera— es él o yo.

Tragué saliva y miré a través del despacho de Carlisle. Lo volví a contemplar a él y su amor vivo me inundó de alegría, era el alivio de sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya no iría nunca más contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Giré y cogí un papel blanco desde la resma de hojas del escritorio del doctor, y la persona más maravillosa que conocería jamás, Carlisle. Tomé un lápiz y escribí con mi repudiable caligrafía.

_**Edward,**_

_**¡Lo siento! Creo que esta vez tú me deberás comprender a mí…**_

_**Perdona por haber llegado tan lejos.**_

_**Hasta siempre,**_

_**Bella**_

_**Fin**_

**¡Ejem! Creo que siempre me quedé con la espinita de recompensar al pobre y leal Jacob, de su triste final de resignación.**

**Besos,**

**Karen**


End file.
